Shinigami's After Dark: The Longest Night
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: Everything was leading up to this, and nothing tonight will deter the inevitable from commencing! Rated M. Excerpt from "Bleach Wedding: Shinigami's After Dark". **LEMON** Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo.
1. Disclaimer

**I'm using this as an A/N page to convey the contents of this story.  
This story is about what happened to some members of the wedding party, pertaining to the day, night, and morning after Ulquiorra and Orihime's wedding.**

***Most of the events are centered on a drinking game.***

**This story contains Male X Male couple.**

**Please do not let this upset you. If this is a problem, I will not be offended if you decide to close out the story and never open it again.**

* * *

**Lastly, I usually have theme songs or chapter themes, this story is no exception. However, the songs are actually played by the DJ and sung by some of the guests, at the wedding  
(This is not a songfic).**

**Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.  
The songs that are played in this fic, are as follows:  
Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven  
Wedding March by Mendelssohn  
I Knew I Loved You, Before I Met You by Savage Garden (DJ)**  
**Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer (DJ)**  
**Sad by Maroon 5 (DJ)**  
**The Reason by Hoobastank (DJ+GROOM)**  
**Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult (DJ+GUEST)**  
**Monster by Skillet (DJ+Guest)**  
**Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman (DJ+Guest)  
Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days (DJ+Guest)**  
_I'm Sexy and I know It by LMFAO (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_Race You To The Bottom by New Medicine (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_I'm A Bitch by Meredith Brooks (Karaoke+GUEST but only a mention)_  
_Stupid Girls by Pink (Karaoke+GUEST)  
Halo by Beyoncé (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_One More Night by Maroon 5 (Karaoke+Guest but only a mention)_  
**Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot (DJ)  
Shots by Lil' Jon ft. LMFAO (DJ)  
Turn Me On by Kevin Little (DJ)  
Low by Flo Rida (DJ)  
**The Scientist by Coldplay (Sung at the table amongst the drunkards)**  
**_You Spin Me (Right Round) by Dead or Alive (by Dope) (by Flo Rida) (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_Single Ladies by Beyoncé (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_Falling Inside the Black by Skillet (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_Listen To One Story by Okiayu Ryōtarō & Orikasa Fumiko (Karaoke+GUEST)  
Casual Sex by My Darkest Days (Karaoke+GUEST)_

**Bold=DJ's Set /**_ Italics=Guests songs from drinking game  
_and FYI- These songs are supposed to be sorta-ironic.  
(Like these people would not normally sing something like that if not for the drinking game.)

* * *

**If you are a regular reader, welcome back to my world, if you are new to Kisuke's world, you should know, I have a tendency to use swear words, blood, and gore, as well as have some pretty messed up situations. I never really know how the story will go until after it's written, so you should always be prepared to be FUBAR'd.  
This is your *FAIR WARNING*  
If this has not deterred you, please read on, and enjoy. ;D  
Love,  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ****  
Kisuke**


	2. The Longest Night

**A/N: (MxM) **Suggestive** Now consider this, I wrote this story second and all the stories after Chapter 1, are based off this one. **

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Too many Songs to mention here, please refer to the opening A/N on page 1 for all the disclosures**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Longest Night…

"Ichigo?" the petite black haired Shinigami called to him. She was walking down the hall early the morning after Orihime's wedding. He had just entered the hall from the guestroom, rubbing and shaking his head. Ichigo looked up at Rukia, her hair was disheveled, and there was a flush to her cheeks. "Are you just coming from Urahara's room?" she asked innocently.

"Um… yea, well, you know how last was, it got pretty crazy. I was just checking up on him after bringing him to his room." Ichigo rushed through his answer. "Where you checking in on Byakuya?"

The small female Shinigami, looked to the ground quickly before she answered his question, "Oh, yea, me too. I mean nii-sama can hold himself well when it comes to his liquor, so of course he was fine." Rukia's eyes shifted from side to side until they landed on a mark at Ichigo's neck. "Um, Ichigo? Did you hurt yourself? It looks like you got a pinch there on your neck." She reached up to get a better look at it, but Ichigo caught her hand midair.

"It's fine Rukia. Nothing to worry over," he tried to sound convincing. The look on her face told him, she didn't believe him.

"Lemme see, Ichigo," she persisted again, and succeeded in pulling his shirt over, receiving a clearer view of the mark. When she saw what it was, Rukia took a sharp intake of breath. "Is that…? That's…," she let her words trail off. The redhead's blush confirmed her suspicion without him having to say anything more. "So you… and Urahara?" Rukia enquired with a lift of her eyebrow.

A small smirk lifted on Ichigo's lips, and his head was downcast. As he stood there with his friend, he thought about her reaction to his own question about her leaving Byakuya's room. "Hey, wait a second!" Ichigo scrutinized her attire and the tousled hair again. "You and Byakuya!?" When she hushed him, Ichigo began to laugh.

"What of it? Is that really any more of an issue, then you and your teacher!?" Rukia's voice was slightly raised. The two stared intently at each other, when they both felt the presence of another soul coming down the hall. They elevated their heads and eyes to the man coming down the hall towards them now. "Keep your mouth shut if you want to continue to breathe," Rukia threatened the young teenager, like he needed her to threaten him, to keep quiet! They blushed once more and quickly looked away from the groom.

"Well, I'll … ah… talk to you later … about … that stuff," Ichigo said to Rukia. As he spoke, he lifted his hand up and gripped the back of his own neck, as if embarrassed.

"Um… Oh yea… Of course, sure," Rukia stuttered and ducked her head low. "Congratulations again, Ulquiorra. I'll be … ah … going now." She walked quickly passed Ulquiorra.

"Umm, yea … I need to, ah … get going myself," Ichigo quickly said and he too skidded as fast as he could away.

Ichigo found himself in the garden of the hotel. He leaned forward over the pond in his yukata, to feed the fish swimming there. His memories drifting back to the night before and how it all ended this way.

* * *

**12 hours ago…**

When they arrived here at the Tenseien Hotel, Ichigo found himself spending most of his time just hanging out with Chado, Renji, Keigo, and Asano. Uryū was up by the platform doing his DJ thing. What he had been looking for didn't seem to be looking for him. His father had been dancing with the beautiful bride just before she was thrust into his arms. She was so lovely; he didn't think he'd ever again see something so beautiful. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he called her by her married name, wearing a dress that would fit no one better than her. Her eyes full of love and confidence, and her heart finally settled as it always should have been. They glided across the dance floor, to the slow song Uryū just had to play. **"Sad"** The melancholic melody brought them both back, to a time when he was at his lowest point and lost his will to go on.

_"I just wanted you to know, that for a time, my feelings for you were real," his shocking confession brought tears to her eyes._

_"Geez Kurosaki! You would tell me this now!" Orihime jumped from his bedside to stand over him. "For the longest time, I was completely in love with you! When I finally came to terms with the fact that you would never feel the same way about me, I had already fallen in love with Ulquiorra!" The two teens stared at each other, and then burst into a fit of laughter. After they calmed she asked somberly, "Please let me heal you Ichigo."_

_"Inoue, thanks for your concern," he told her dismally. "I'd really like to be alone right now." Orihime walked out of the room, and from the briefly open door, he could see his sister Karin's angry face as she spoke with Urahara. Ichigo knew Kisuke was telling her he wasn't going to make it. 'She will be fine,' he thought to himself. 'She's stronger than even I gave her credit for.' Ichigo turned his body then toward the wall, and closed his eyes. He readied himself for his body to give way and for the separation of his soul to come. He didn't know how long he waited there. Time had no meaning for Ichigo at this point. But then came the sound of the door opening, and someone had entered the room. He pretended to sleep, so whoever it was would leave him, in peace. _

_Tessai sat beside the boy, and proceeded to give Ichigo more healing Kidō as ordered by his friend Urahara Kisuke. "Kurosaki-san, if you only knew the lengths that man is going for you," he said out loud, to the young man whom he thought to be sleeping. "The fight he has had to find a way to restore you to your former self. And when he has finally come to a solution, you have given up on him," a tear falls from Tessai's eye, and his face contorts in frustration. "With this, you have disappointed me." He stands over the bed, and gives the sleeping boy one bit of advice, "I can only ask, for the sake of my friend that you hold on. Even if just for a little while longer." With that, Tessai left the room, leaving Ichigo to ponder the older man's recommendation. _

_At the sound of the door closing, Ichigo turned over. He didn't want to think about what the Kidō master was saying. He just wanted to remain resigned to his fate. But the thought of Kisuke, laboring all this time to give him back what he sacrificed. It brought to his mind all the feelings he had suppressed. From the time, Kisuke found him lying helpless in the rain, through his training, and subsequent victory over Sōsuke Aizen. Somewhere along the way, through all the trials in between, he fell in love with the scientist. Trying to deny those feelings, brought pain to a dear friend, and ultimately lead him here. Ichigo knew in that moment, there was only one thing left for him to do. In order to do it though, he would have to live. _

Before he knew it, the song was over and Ulquiorra was walking over to claim his bride. He might never understand Orihime's connection with this man, but he wasn't going to judge it, how could he? Ulquiorra was the one that got her heart, and in Ichigo's opinion that's all that mattered. They conversed for a few brief minutes, and then Ichigo was walking over to his father.

"Oi dad, why are you so agitated?" he asked. His father had been slightly annoyed since the party started.

"Huh? Oh, ah… nothing, it's nothing," Isshin replied. They stood to hear Ulquiorra's speech, and then he began to sing **"The Reason."** "Why don't you go dance with Rukia, it'll piss the hell outta Byakuya," he said, then he was sauntering over to the stage.

Ichigo really wanted to take this opportunity to have a long overdue discussion with Kisuke, but he didn't even know if the pervert made his way to the reception yet. So first Ichigo told Uryū the songs he wanted to jam on stage to, then he walked over to Rukia and to the utter annoyance of her older brother, he pulled the small Shinigami away and onto the dance floor.

"Ichigo! You know that's going to irritate nii-sama!" Rukia laughed as she allowed herself to be lulled into the dance.

"Do I look like I actually care?" Ichigo said unenthusiastically. "That stiff doesn't want to dance, it's his problem." They laughed and danced until the end, when suddenly Isshin had jumped to the stage and **"Don't Fear The Reaper"** began to play. It felt as if the entire room of guests rushed the stage, including Rukia. Ichigo followed her, "What is this, like the Shinigami theme song?" Rukia just laughed, and pointed to the stage. He followed her finger and found his father on stage screaming something about needing more cow bell. And what jumped to the stage next, was the one thing he had spent the night looking for. Dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt, red tie, and grey fedora, was Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

Ichigo was suddenly jolted from the memory by the fish jumping from the pool of water in front of him. He wasn't sure at the moment, if he should return to the room where Urahara was sleeping soundly. Or should he just grab his things and head the hell outta there as quick as possible. For there was little doubt, that Ichigo had taken advantage of the shopkeeper last night. Ichigo stood after making the decision to leave the hotel, and letting the chips fall where they may afterward, only to find a pair of charcoal grey eyes staring at him.

"Ah, I see," Ichigo began, "So you're up now, eh?"

"Indeed," replied the blonde. "You were planning on skipping out before we could talk about what happened last night."

Ichigo kept his mouth shut; he had no idea what to say to this man. This man whom he had fantasized about for months. This man who tried in vain to hinder the emotions of an "immature child." This man who Ichigo no longer needed to imagine having. This man, his former teacher, who had made incredibly passionate love to him.

"Listen Ichigo," Kisuke said his name out there in the open for anyone to hear, and know just how intimate the two had gotten. "Come back inside, there are things we really need to talk about."

"If you're going to tell me again, that it was all a mistake or that what happened last night can't ever happen again, then you can save it _Kisuke_," Ichigo said the man's name like a curse. _'Why can't you just accept it, and acknowledge me?'_ he thought to himself, since those words couldn't escape his lips.

"You know, you're the one that told me, not to treat you like a kid," Kisuke told the boy in that voice he only used when things were serious. "But when you act like this, how can anyone not?" The shopkeeper was visibly riled at Ichigo's actions. "I didn't treat you like a kid last night, so when you want to talk like an adult you know where to find me." Kisuke began to storm off back to his room, but stopped and added, "And I like it better when you use my first name… especially the way you did last night." With that, he left Ichigo to contemplate his words.

Kisuke's stride brought him quickly to the room he had shared last night with his former pupil. _'How could I have let this happen?'_ he thought to himself. _'I never should have let him, get to me. I've struggled with my feeling for that boy, since I first encountered him. I can't blame the alcohol for this. I betrayed a longtime friend, and hurt that frail teacher/student relationship I struggled to maintain.'_ Memory encompassed his thoughts, sweeping him back to the events of the evening.

* * *

**12 hours ago…**

Urahara Kisuke's night felt like someone scraping their nails along a piece of slate. He'd been keeping his distance as he observed Orihime's wedding, only congratulating her privately during the ride from Gora Park to the Tenseien Hotel. The scientist spent most of the evening avoiding a certain substitute Shinigami, watching as he laughed and enjoyed his time spent in the presence of Sado, Renji, and the two friends from his school. Now Kisuke watched, from the backstage area, as his pupil danced with unanswered emotion, in the company of Cifer Orihime. He always knew that the girl had feelings for Ichigo; it wasn't like she did a very good job of concealing it. Only Ichigo never noticed the red-haired female's transparent emotions for him. He had to admit when she fell in love with the hollow; it came as quite a shock to the scientist. Not only because he didn't calculate those odds, but because that left Ichigo open to his curiosity. He had rebuffed the boy all those months ago, after they had returned from the rescue operation of Kuchiki Rukia. And it wasn't that he rejected Ichigo on any ethical grounds, like _'Oh that's my student, which means no touching.'_ No, it wasn't that at all. It had more to do with… Shiba Isshin, the son of the Reiō. The last thing he had needed was to get on that man's bad side.

For all he knew the light hearted Shinigami captain he helped all those years before, would have turned in his location to the Seireitei, or worse had him ripped to shreds with just the flick of his finger. So you have to imagine Kisuke's surprise when Isshin came looking for him a month ago, to discuss 'something' the prince's mother had mentioned to him in passing.

_Before Nel could speak, Kurosaki Isshin rushed into the room. "Urahara! We need to talk now!" The royal male now held a look of impatience. Kisuke got up from his position and walked to the former captain. _

_"Yes, Kurosaki-san, what can I help you with?" he asked of the man._

_"I need to talk with you alone," Isshin began, then in a whispered voice he finished, "It concerns something my mother mentioned to me, about my son." At the mention of Kurosaki Ichigo and the royal family to which he belonged, Urahara Kisuke excused himself from the group and walked away with that boy's father._

_The two men entered a spare room off the hall in his living quarters of the Urahara Candy Store. Kisuke turned after entering the room to face the impatient Isshin, when he was struck in the jaw and soundly knocked to the ground… brutally. "Whoa! What the fuck!" came the surprised yelp from Kisuke._

_"Ahh! Fuck! You have a hard face!" screamed Kurosaki Isshin, as he rubbed his swollen knuckles. Then he focused his attention back on the perverted man with him. "What the fuck?! You don't get to ask that you sonovaBITCH! What have you been doing with my son!?" Isshin grabbed the Geta-Boshi by his collar with one hand and lifted him a good three feet off the floor. With the other hand, Isshin readied his fist to impact the other man's face again._

_"WHAT!? Not a damn thing!" Kisuke verbally defended, "You know damn well, the only thing I've ever done was train that boy! AT YOUR REQUEST I might add!" he reaffirmed with the prince. "And since you need to know, I have been working over the past year, to find a way of restoring Kurosaki-kun's power!"_

_Isshin raised a brow at Kisuke's words. Then he lowered the shopkeeper to his feet and smoothed down Kisuke's top. "Oh, is that all? Well that must have been what she meant then." When Kisuke gave him a questioning look, Isshin elaborated. "My mother said that you would restore my son's power …" _

_"Geez Shiba-san! All you had to do was say that or ask me first before you start in with all this violence! Kurosaki-kun definitely gets that from you!" The Geta-Boshi stated as he reached for the door to slide it open, when Isshin made one more comment._

_"Oh yeah and his resolve," Isshin grabbed at Kisuke's shoulder before reiterating, "You'd restore his power and his resolve." When the man in front stopped cold, Isshin knew. There was no relationship between this man and his son, but there would be one. Kisuke was about to comment but Isshin cut him off, "Relax old friend. Your reaction alone tells me that you are not lying to me. And really the only thing that pissed me off was, if you had gone ahead and did something with my son and didn't own up to it." Isshin slapped Kisuke's back fiercely, "So I only hope that in the future, should something come of this, I am forewarned!"_

_"Yeah, of course! Nothing to be concerned over," Kisuke agreed, and decided that not now or EVER was there a good time to mention the kiss Ichigo planted on him, that almost had him risking this man's wrath. The men stepped from the room, Kisuke had his hand up to his jaw rubbing it. At the side of his lip, there seemed to be blood coming from it. Isshin walked out behind him, the knuckles of his hand were bruised. "Well, now that that's taken care of," the shopkeeper started. "What's happening here? Where did the miniature Espada go?" _

"Kisuke… Are you finally going to end this self-inflicted torture, or what?!" Shihōin Yoruichi pranced over to her childhood friend. "You can't keep this up."

"Whether I can or can't is not the issue," he responded. "Isshin trusts me again, after saving his son's life; I don't want to push my luck."

"But Isshin doesn't know what it took, to save him… does he?" she chided. Yoruichi turned around when she heard her lover approaching. "Think things over, Kisuke. And have some fun tonight." With that, the goddess of flash was gone, capturing Suì-Fēng in her arms and racing away to be alone with her. "Che," was his only response to the retreating Shihōin Princess.

"So this is where you've been hiding, eh? Urahara?" from his side Kisuke watched as Shiba Isshin walked in his direction. "What's got you all crabby?" he asked of the Geta-Boshi. Kisuke simply shook his head. "Well, since you don't wanna talk about it, there is something I need to tell you." Urahara visibly flinched when the robust man brought his arm down and around his shoulder. "You know I'm sincerely grateful for so many of the things you've done for me," Kisuke heard a "but" coming, "But…" _There it was!_ "We have a problem."

Isshin turned the shopkeeper towards the far side of the dance floor. There standing like a wallflower, was **_Kurosaki Masaki_**. "Wait What? How?!"

"Two very good questions Urahara!" Isshin informed him. "Matsumoto says her name is Nakamura Izumi. She's a seated officer under the Kenpachi."

"She's Shinigami!" Kisuke began to laugh. At the prince's glare, Kisuke quieted and did his best to give Isshin an answer. "It's not unheard of for someone like her to become Shinigami after they die. And if that is the case, I doubt very much she even remembers." Urahara now had the biggest grin on his face. With Masaki here, Isshin would be distracted and Kisuke found that he might actually start to enjoy this evening. "Come on, Shiba-san. I'm going to take my friends' advice and finally have some fun tonight." Isshin seemed to like the sound of that, as he rushed to the stage after the groom had sung his song, and carted his bride off. _To do unspeakable things to her,_ Kisuke joked to himself. Then he heard the next song. **"Don't Fear The Reaper."** And Kisuke found himself laughing audibly, when Isshin cried for more cow bell. _'That's my cue!'_

* * *

He was sitting at the kotatsu, drinking his tea, when the knock at the door brought him out of his memory. Kisuke rose, walked to the door, and pulled it open. There in the hallway, stood a most pitiful looking Kurosaki Ichigo. Kisuke reached his hand out, and brushed a thumb along Ichigo's jawline. The boy raised his chocolate eyes to the slate grey ones, and tumbled into the charismatic man before him. Ichigo reached his arms up and around his waist. Kisuke pulled the redhead into the room and shut the door.

Ichigo spoke into the scientist's chest but his words were muffled. At the hum and rumble of Kisuke's chest, Ichigo lifted his head and spoke to the man. "I'm an ass," he told him, and Kisuke smirked. "You wanted to talk and I wanted to run away." Ichigo let himself be led to the low table, and sat down. At the man's enquiry about whether he wanted some tea, Ichigo nodded. He accepted a cup with the hot green liquid, which Kisuke handed to him. "Are you sure you want to talk with your rapist?"

At those words Kisuke burst out laughing, which made the boy smile and scowl at the same time. A feat only Kurosaki Ichigo could accomplish. When his laughter subsided, Kisuke had only one remark he could give the boy. "First, I could never be forced to do those things with you last night. And second, I could ask you the same question." No matter how someone wanted to look at it, he was the dirty old man, and Ichigo the naïve minor. It didn't matter that Kisuke got so plastered last night; he needed assistance to his room. Nor did it matter that said _kind_ person, removed his clothing, to make him more comfortable, of course. It also didn't matter, when the boy knelt down before him after removing his pants and began kissing the inside of his thigh, that Kisuke tried pushing him away. No, none of that mattered, because Kisuke wanted it to happen, and he wanted it with Ichigo. "Ichigo, honestly, you can't rape the willing."

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	3. The Hours

**A/N: (MxM) **Masturbation and Suggestive** **

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Too many Songs to mention here, please refer to the opening A/N on page 1 for all the references**

* * *

Chapter 7: page 2: The Hours…

**10 Hours ago… **

There wasn't a cow bell around but the Geta-Boshi found a crystal goblet and spoon, no one could accuse him of not being inventive! He then leapt to the stage beside his friend and clanked the goblet over the second MIC on the stage. He knew Ichigo was standing in the crowd as he and his father made utter fools of themselves, but this was the most fun he'd had all day. As he tapped the crystal with his spoon, he rolled his hips to the beat. Kisuke then sang the background vocals for the song while giving the flamboyant man his due. Even the audience agreed, Kurosaki Isshin could sing. When the guitar solo came up, he felt someone pulling at his pant leg.

"Urahara-san!" whined the infamous FukuTaichō of squad 10, Matsumoto Rangiku. "We're playing 'I Never' you will join us."

"Of course," c'mon, who could resist this specimen of well put together female parts! He dropped to the ground from the stage and walked over to the table that had been assembled. He listened to Rangiku's explanation of tonight's game, and of how she wanted to get Byakuya blasted. He laughed at that, but said it was doable. When they settled at the table Rangiku was about to start, saying there were enough people for the game, but Kisuke had to make a suggestion. "I beg to differ, Matsumoto-san, if you want really good sake for this game, and I know I do. We really need to invite, Kurosaki Isshin." He winked at Rangiku, and then added, "I know he gets a good supply of Junmai Daiginjō-shu." He was the one that received the highly valuable sake at his shop when the Reiō sent it down for his son. Besides what better way to keep Isshin distracted, then to have him intoxicated with drink and women.

He watched as Rangiku's eyes glazed over. "Is it … Koshu?" Kisuke just gave her another wink and pulled his fan over his face. That made her jump for joy, which he didn't mind watching either, and she agreed for Isshin to join in. She then made the group write down different songs and grabbed the fedora from his head. She placed the strips of paper there for them all to pick, when they drank their fifth cup. Urahara whispered a few notables about the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, and sure enough, Byakuya was getting well into his cups. Then the table heard the DJ speak.

"Alright, so, you guys enjoying yourselves out there, right?" he asked the guests. "Most of you know me, and you've been listening to the sounds of 'Quincy: The Legendary DJ'. Well, someone wants to have a go with singing to you all tonight. Kurosaki, let's go man."

Ichigo ran up to the MIC, "Aight everybody!" he yelled out. "So you all know about… well ya know, me," Ichigo joked referring to the hollow half of his soul. "So I wanted to get this one outta the way tonight," he stuck his tongue out and the DJ began the song with a loud guitar riff. The heavy melody was accompanied by a pounding of drums and Ichigo's normally coarse voice matched perfectly with the song he sang, **"Monster." **As Ichigo began bouncing and hopping to the harsh beat, the youthful people in attendance flocked to the dance floor, forming a mosh pit in front of the stage.

They all looked to Isshin, "What?!" he questioned their stare. "We Kurosaki's have the voices of angels!" he declared.

Shedding the suit's jacket and peeling his tie off, he tossed them to the crowd of girls. Renji and Sado jumped to the stage and were head banging along with Ichigo. He ripped open his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Ichigo was getting to the pivotal potion of the song, and the whites of his eyes began to blacken, while his russet pupils turned amber. His hollow slipped out for the growl, before he tapped it back down. The song itself had the crowd laughing and dancing. But it was his second song that had most of the other Shinigami's and human guests gathering on the dance floor.

"This song is for all those sassy souls out there, I'm just sayin' … we've all had or wanted that one **'Bad Girlfriend'**," Ichigo spoke to the crowd. Ichigo had near everyone out on the floor, most of them trying to be that dirty girl; by the time, he got to the last verse, with a little change-up to the name. With a deafening cheer, apparently more than one girl at the bottom of the stage now wanted to be the future, Ex-Ms. Kurosaki… and applause from the guests, Ichigo went into the final chorus.

The song gave Rangiku another idea. "Hmmm, why don't we have Kurosaki-kun join too?" Kisuke didn't like that idea, at all! The others at the table were weary at first until Isshin, said that _'of course __**his son**__ could hold his liquor.' _And with that seal of approval from the boy's father, Kisuke knew, whatever happened tonight was going to get him killed. It didn't help Kisuke at all that Ichigo decided to sing a very suggestive song next either.

"Alright, alright, alright, don't hurt yourselves" Ichigo spoke to the girls that were trying to get at him from the platform. "Imma dedicate this last one, to the freaks planning on a **'Sick and Twisted Affair'** tonight." Byakuya lifted a brow at the comment. Hisagi stuttered, Kisuke almost choked on his sake, Isshin burst out laughing, Rangiku giggled, Izumi actually blushed, and Rukia's eyes widened when the table turned to look at her.

After finishing his third song, Rangiku called him over. Kisuke saw a look of disagreement on Ichigo's face. Good! He was going to decline her offer; maybe tonight wasn't going to get him a death sentence after all. Then their eyes locked, and for the first time Ichigo noticed that Kisuke wasn't wearing his hat. Those slate eyes captured him and he found himself saying, "Alright, I'll give it a whirl." _'FUCK!'_ Kisuke screamed to no one. _'I'm dead, I'm just fucking dead.'_ He shifted in his seat, and at first, he didn't know why. But then he felt that old familiar feeling creep into his spine, jolting his back ramrod straight. But that wasn't the only thing, straightening out. The danger of this boy, was exciting him. _'Fuck it,'_ Kisuke thought to himself, _'I decided to have a good time, with Isshin distracted. What better way to have a good time, then watching my favorite subject.'_

Ichigo had never in his young life, played a drinking game, and this one seemed a little, troubling. But he wanted to be near the Geta-Boshi, and this gave him that opportunity. Ichigo sat down across from Kisuke, next to Rukia. She blushed then whispered in his ear, "The plan is to 'loosen up' nii-sama, but what these people don't know, is that he can hold his liquor." She giggled, "I had no idea Urahara-san, knew so much about my brother, but I'm finding out so many things I never knew," her comments were making Ichigo smile. Seeing as she said all this to him, with Byakuya seated next to her.

"I never… had a crush on my teacher," Urahara spoke clearly to the group. Then watched as Byakuya lifted a brow at him, and gave what could only be called a _'Byakuya snarl'_. It consisted of cold grey eyes holding your gaze and a slight, barely noticeable, lift to his upper lip. But Kisuke said that also to make Ichigo regret entering this game, as he too had to partake in the hot expensive sake.

"Oh c'mon, Tatsuki, I **_know_** you've had a crush on your teacher," Ichigo barked as the fiery liquid stung his gullet. Sado, Uryū, and Tatsuki had joined the group when Ichigo complained he was the only human there. Since Renji was hanging with Sado the whole night, he decided to join as well. Tatsuki growled at Ichigo, but tipped her head back for a swig. When she dropped her head back down, there were tears in her eyes, which had Uryū showing concern, but the rest of the table laughing.

"I never… was a captain of the Gotei 13," this particular sentence came from none other than Shiba Isshin, which had the Geta-Boshi crying in his laughter. Of course, he did have to swallow the clear hot liquid. But it was worth it, to watch Byakuya squirm. No one seemed to pay any attention to the father of Ichigo as he too, took a quick swallow.

"That's your fifth cup Byakuya!" Rangiku pointed out, and passed the hat around to the 6th squad captain.

He reached inside and pulled out a strip. "**'I'm Sexy and I know It'**? What kind of song is that?" Byakuya questioned.

Then from Kisuke's side rose Kurosaki Isshin, "It's a song … about me," he declared and had the table in tears. "Let's go Kuchiki-san, this will be fun!" Though reluctant, Byakuya followed the older man to the stage. And Uryū started the karaoke for the men.

Ichigo gawked in horror as his father actually sung and **_DANCED_**, to this song. With his eyes wide like saucers, his mouth agape, and his stomach starting to turn, Ichigo heard Kisuke yelling from his position at the table. "Byakuya-bo! You're doing it wrong!"

"Urahaaaarraaaa! Get up here and show this youngster how to wiggle!" Isshin yelled into the MIC. And the table watched in shocked awe as Kisuke stood from his chair and leapt to the stage.

Ichigo put a hand to his mouth, his thumb, and forefinger gipping his nose. To the table it looked like he would be sick, probably from watching these old men jiggle their asses on stage in front of the entire crowd. Only two people knew he was just trying to keep everyone from noticing his sudden nosebleed. He ogled his teacher as Kisuke rolled his hips during his dance, and scanned the shopkeeper's rear when he jumped around to shake it for the guests. Both men were laughing raucously as they ended the song and came back to the table.

The game continued and Isshin, Renji, Uryū, Sado, Rukia, and Tatsuki all had their turn with the karaoke. During Sado's song, **"One More Night" **Ichigo and Rukia found themselves on the dance floor. Kisuke and Byakuya were watching intently at the two, if anyone were paying attention, they would see two men ready to kill. Afterward Uryū said that he needed to put up a few more songs at least, so he DJ'd for four more songs, before the game resumed. **"Baby Got Back,"** **"Shots," "Turn Me On **and** "Low"** So Rukia gathered Sado, Renji, and Tatsuki to dance with her and Ichigo. Ichigo did his best, not to notice the mouth-watering male Shinigami watching him as he danced.

Kisuke eyed the young substitute Shinigami, while his mind was playing evil tricks on him. He imagined the boy dancing on his lap instead of the dance floor. The hands he was using to stroke the air about him, with those lyrics about round booty… Kisuke wanted them his body, stroking other things. Ichigo thrusting his hips and rolling them as he continued to gyrated on the dance floor with his friends. But **"Shots"** had to be the most laughable and adorable moments for the group of teenagers, considering what the song suggested. The humans and Shinigamis all frolicking equally as sexy as his former pupil, but none as interesting as Ichigo was. _'Was the boy miming the next track?'_ he thought. _'Is he eyeballing me?'_ He noticed that the redhead was also whispering into his dance partner's ear. Whatever he said had Arisawa blushing. _'What the hell is the name of this song again? __**"Turn Me On"**__ … 'Hmmm!'_ And during the song **"Low" **Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Sado showed the wedding guests what it really meant to "pop and lock." Then the young group made their way back to the table.

Ichigo felt good, he'd held on with having only taken 3 drinks, saving him from the stage. But the liquor was taking its toll out on his head. It was starting to swim, and the boy was getting dizzy. He began to hum the lyrics of another song. When Rukia recognized the lyrics, she began singing with Ichigo. Renji, Sado, Uryū, and Tatsuki all joined in on the song at the table. "Questions of Science, Science and Progress … Do not speak as loud as my heart~"

"What song is this?" Byakuya asks the singing fools. They all turn to Byakuya then, giving him an appalled stare and they all chime in unison, "**The Scientist**!" Kisuke's eyes shifted to Ichigo, and the boy just gave him cheeky glance.

Ichigo wrapped his arms over Rukia and Renji's shoulders, and with drunken laughter, they all swayed in their seats. "Oh my God, I love you!" he said as he dropped his head onto Rukia's shoulder.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Rukia pushed him off. "It's your turn," she laughed while she shook her head.

He lifted his head and shook out the wooziness. "I never… wanted to kiss someone, inappropriate for me," Ichigo said and to his surprise, nearly everyone at the table took a swing of the sake. "Guess that one is universal," he laughed as he swung his head back for the drink. When he looked back down, Kisuke was taking his own swig. This made for Urahara's 5th, but Ichigo was curious as to who the person was, Kisuke wanted to kiss, that was inappropriate for him.

"Alright, pass me my hat," Kisuke said and pulled a slip of paper from it. "Hmm," he huffed, "I got **'You Spin Me,' **but which version are we talking about here? There's the original by Dead or Alive, then came the remake by Dope, and of course my personal favorite, the remix with ." Uryū, who wrote that piece down, stood and told Kisuke it was meant to be the original version. "Well, I'll sing that version but I want to sing the remix afterword with Yoruichi. We got that song down pat!" He laughed as he told the group this, and made Ichigo curious once again as to what the pervert had in mind for this performance.

Kisuke sung his song and did the dance exactly as Dead or Alive would perform it, with one exception. During the chorus, he actually hip rolled and twisted those hips into a thrusting motion. Ichigo felt the reaction in his pants, and sunk his head down low, to hide his embarrassment. _'Fuck, I'm getting an erection, just by watching this guy!' _he thought to himself. And Ichigo could swear he just saw Kisuke shake his finger at him, when he sang the line, "You look like you're lots of fun." He gripped the sides of his chair to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

When Kisuke began to sing the remix version of that song with Yoruichi, the entire restaurant went wild. Apparently, these two made quite the name for themselves, seeing as they had spent so much time together in their youth. Yoruichi did things with her body, no normal person could do. Talk about flexible. The group had no idea Kisuke could sing with such speed and be sexy as he did it. They got to the chorus and the perverted shopkeeper rolled his hips once again. Doing so was enticing the young substitute Shinigami male as he stiffened in his seat. Yoruichi bent over before Kisuke and dropped her rear down before rising up again to grid on Urahara hip. Then the pervert was bending at his knees behind the Shihōin princess, and grabbed her ass while she shook it in his face.

Ichigo had to leave his seat and head to the bathroom. His "tent" was going to get him in trouble. Ichigo pushed the door to the stall harshly and slammed it closed. He unclasped his black pants, and released his erection. He was breathing heavily as he slid his hand down and gripped his cock. Closing his eyes, he imagined the blonde-haired man touching him. Ichigo stroked up, and then pictured Kisuke licking his way down his chest. Stroking down he saw Urahara pausing for a moment to flick Ichigo's nipple, until he continued farther down, licking, and kissing the length of his cock. Then Ichigo imagined the Geta-Boshi's beautiful mouth sinking onto him, and sucking gently at first. Ichigo could see him, rolling his tongue over the tip of his dick, and sucking it back into that mouth. Ichigo stroked himself faster now, as his breath came in shorter gusts. His climax was approaching and Ichigo slapped his left hand against the wall in the stall and ejaculated into the toilet before him, as his body shook. The only word to escape his lips was a whispered, "Kisuke."

"Err, um… Kurosaki?" Renji called from the restroom door. All Ichigo could think about at that point was, _'Did Renji hear, everything that happened just now? Or worse, did he hear me, orgasm and speak Urahara's name?'_ "Oi, we're all waiting for you buddy. Let's get it going." Renji told Ichigo, not giving away any information on whether Ichigo was discovered.

"Yea, I'm done here, I'll be right out," he said modestly. Ichigo waited for Renji to leave and he walked out of the stall, cleaned himself up, and headed back to the table. Kisuke already finished his song. Ichigo was relieved, seeing as he didn't know how his body would react next if that man continued to gyrate in front of him.

"I never… had a hollow in my soul," Renji took the cheap shot at Ichigo.

"Wow… just, wow… well, fuck you too, Renji," they both laughed at Ichigo's comment. And that brought him to his 5th cup. Kisuke's fedora was passed to him. It wasn't his usual green and white striped hat; this one was a dark charcoal grey that matched Urahara's eyes. Ichigo reached into it, and pulled out his strip of paper containing the song he would sing. He looked at the paper twice to make sure he read it correctly. _'Oh Geez, this is gonna suck!'_ he thought to himself. The group at the table complained for a minute when he didn't let them know what it was, so he dropped his head down and showed the song to the table. When they read it, there was not one person there, that didn't laugh.

"Hahaha, that's the one I put in," Rangiku cheered, as she stood to go to the stage, pulling the boy out of his chair and onto the platform with her. The song began to play, and Ichigo began to prance on the stage, with his hands on his hips and swinging them side to side. When the words of the song came forth, Ichigo was decisively embarrassed. **"Single Ladies."** Ichigo was twisting and turning having decided to dance this song, as Joe Jonas did. It helped that Ichigo was now officially hammered. At least he could make fun of himself, rather than feeling humiliated. And it worked, the wedding guests, laughed at his merriment. And it seemed _'all the single ladies'_ did connect on the dance moves, as the front of the stage was swamped with most all the female guests. Even Rukia, Tatsuki, and Izumi joined the flock of women. The most laughable point in his dance was the ass spanking towards the end. Rangiku following Ichigo's lead had the crowd cheering.

Kisuke's heart pounded in his chest; the boy was tempting his wickedness. He could feel his carnality rise from the pit of his stomach. He wanted to rip the chocolate eyed boy, from the stage. He wanted to claim those hips that swung so tantalizingly. But instead, Kisuke simply rubbed his hands vehemently up and down his thighs and lit his cigarette to calm his desire. If Ichigo made any more gyrations like that, someone was getting fucked. Kisuke had no idea how prophetic that thought would become. After Rangiku and Ichigo stepped off the stage and the next song was chosen, it turned out to be the one Ichigo had written down.

"Alright, now this I can jam to," Ichigo laughed. "C'mon Rukia!" Ichigo had a bright, wide smile on his face. With **"Falling Inside The Black,"** Ichigo could slow the speed of his hips' rotation to a small rocking motion and sway, and he sung it effortlessly. Ichigo also had no idea, how foretelling the words would be. Of course, this song and Ichigo's actions had Rukia, blushing vehemently.

Unlike most of the other members at the table that were accepting the substitute Shinigami's hip rocking, Urahara Kisuke was yearning for the boy, _'Dammit this is not helping, Ichigo!' _he thought. Suddenly a bright light flashed from the table to the stage. Byakuya had just used Hadō on Ichigo. "What the hell was that, Kuchiki Taichō?!" Kisuke yelled. Then calming his voice, he said, "You can't just go tossing around Hadō like that, in a place like this." Ichigo had grabbed and held Rukia from behind as he swayed to the beat. But Rukia was still smiling and enjoying her time up there. _'So this is my thanks for saving the little imp.'_

_He climbed the ladder after telling the weaver princess to join him in Ichigo's room, and set his course for the boy. He found Tessai walking out of it; he had been straining with all his might, to continue to perform the healing Kidō on what Tessai referred to as a 'lost cause'. Kisuke began to slide the door open, when Tessai grabbed his arm. _

_"Taishō," he spoke softly. "He needs something to live for Taishō." They both knew what Tessai meant by the statement. _

_Tessai was the only other person that knew of the intimate situation Kurosaki Ichigo put the shopkeeper in a few months ago, just before he left for Hueco Mundo. He had walked in on the boy throwing his arms around Kisuke's neck and pulling the man's lips down onto his own. What surprised Tessai more than the scene was Kisuke's reaction to the impromptu advance. He observed Kisuke, instead of pushing the boy away, had folded his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling the boy closer. In a hungry flurry of hands, both males couldn't seem to pull away, wanting to explore each other's bodies. Kisuke must have realized what he was doing, or maybe he became aware of Tessai's presence. Either way, the former captain tamed his passions, and told the boy it was a mistake, and it would never happen again. Ichigo looked pathetic for a moment, but he too regulated his sentiments, and went on his way. Kisuke never wanted to acknowledge the incident, and Tessai respected the boss's wish. But now he let Kisuke know what he needed to do. _

_"You have to tell him, Kisuke," Tessai said the powerful Shinigami's name, something that never escaped his lips. It was not a bid for the life of a boy, even if Tessai had come to respect him. His boss was in love, and if that boy was going to make Kisuke happy, Tessai would do anything to lessen his boss's trepidations. With a curt nod, Kisuke entered the room. _

_Ichigo was awake as the scientist walked into his room. He turned his head when Kisuke sauntered over with determination in his eyes. The Shinigami bent over the bed and settled his soft lips to Ichigo's velvety mouth. Kisuke closed his eyes and savored the feel and taste of this boy, as his tongue glided over the silky lips beneath his own. Ichigo's mouth opened of its own accord, allowing access for the invasion of Kisuke's tongue. Urahara reached a hand up to caress the side of Ichigo's cheek, and calming the boy's enthusiasm. Kisuke felt Ichigo's tongue vie for its position within the Geta-Boshi's mouth. Kisuke glided his tongue along the path of Ichigo's upper teeth, while his hand ventured into the redhead's mane, entangling his fingers there and trapping the boy. Ichigo brought both hands to Kisuke's chest, bracing them there as he continued to battle the man's tongue. _

_Kisuke pulled away to speak to him. "Kurosaki… I need you to live," he whispered with his eyes closed, still unable to look at the boy. He just betrayed Isshin, after making that promise to forewarn the man of his intentions. Before the boy could say a word, Orihime entered the room, and Kisuke stood up and away from the bed. They proceeded to explain the process in which they could return his Shinigami power. Looking intently at Urahara, Ichigo agreed for the man to pierce him with his invention._

_"All I need is for you to penetrate me with your sword, Geta-Boshi," Ichigo said atypically. The two men stared at each other for some time, before Kisuke plunged the white sword (infused with small amounts of reiatsu from all the people the young teenager encountered) into Ichigo's chest. The substitute Shinigami was engulfed in a red, black and white fog, and when it subsided, Kurosaki Ichigo emerged a more powerful Shinigami. Orihime clapped her hands in jovial excitement, and rushed to hug her dear friend. Ichigo held the girl, but his eyes were on Urahara. They told him, that one day this entanglement they stumbled on would be resolved. _

Ichigo and Rukia were back at the table, where they found Kisuke and Byakuya having a stare off. They looked like they would come to blows, until Rangiku stepped to the stage again, dragging Kuchiki Byakuya. Of course, Byakuya would pick the only Japanese song sung this evening! Many of the guests made their way to the dance floor for this song. It was a pleasing mix of slow sad phrases and fast paced tones. Ichigo leaned over as the pair sung on stage and asked Rukia if she wanted to dance. Once there, they were scrutinized by Kisuke and Byakuya again.

At the end of their turn, there was only one soul left that hadn't sung, Nakamura Izumi. The woman could hold her liquor just as well, if not better than Kuchiki Byakuya! She pulled the last slip of paper from the fedora, and when she read the name of the song, she burst out laughing. "**Casual sex"** Kisuke simply got up and said, "I know that's my song, it's the only one left, hahaha!" He laughed, and then they were on the stage.

Before the song started, Nakamura pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "I comprehend that I was Kurosaki Masaki, Urahara Kisuke." A look of astonishment crossed Kisuke's features. She complained to the scientist about how she did not appreciate Isshin avoiding her. So she decided to use this song to get him to look her way.

When she finished explaining what she wanted to do, Kisuke shook his head. _'Fuck it; I'm a dead man anyway tonight.' _The music began with the guitar strings buzzing, and both Shinigamis were dancing in line with each other. They swung their hips from side to side with the beat of the drums, and by the time Kisuke finished the first verse, he was slapping Nakamura's ass. Kisuke flashed a quick glance to his friend Shiba Isshin. Though the man was blatantly drunk, in his eyes, Kisuke could see murder. By the second verse, Nakamura had jumped up and wrapped her legs around Urahara's waist, riding his hip, while he thrust them upwards. When he had gotten to the chorus, she was off him, and dancing like a stripper on the stage. By this point Kisuke couldn't help but smile, he also caught a quick glance at Ichigo, and the boy was fuming as well. He was sure the boy did not recognize the woman singing next to him, and the look in those brown eyes told him, he was going to have 2 jealous Kurosaki's gunning for him.

By the time, Kisuke finished the end of the first chorus; Isshin was on the stage and grabbed the female Shinigami by her shoulders. He lifted her up and over his shoulder, and then they disappeared. Kisuke stood there laughing cheerfully, and then finished off the song. When he finished he said, "Well **_THAT_** was interesting!" and laughed. Still unable to contain his amusement at that sudden turn of events, he stumbled from his inebriation and fell off the stage. However, he never hit the ground; someone had caught the falling shopkeeper. When he looked up, he saw those coffee colored eyes staring back at him. Ichigo stood up with Kisuke, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other lifted the scientist's arm up and around Ichigo's shoulder. He was talking to the group now, telling them he would take care of Urahara. Then the boy took Kisuke, half-carrying, to the Geta-Boshi's guest room in the hotel.

"C'mon Urahara-san," Ichigo expressed as he deposited the man on the futon. Kisuke relaxed onto his back, and tossed an arm over his eyes. "Hey, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, you can't sleep like that. You'll catch a cold." The man mumbled something under his breath and tried to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers seemed to be fumbling at the task.

So Ichigo bent over him, and pulled him back up into a sitting position. He removed Kisuke's jacket first, then loosened, and removed the tie. Afterward he swiftly undid the shirt buttons. The redhead had to take a deep breath when he spread the shirt open to take it off. Beneath his fingers, Ichigo could feel the taut muscles that lay there. He couldn't seem to move his hands away. Ichigo looked up from the man's chest to find Kisuke had opened his eyes. In them, the boy saw, raw, hot craving and longing. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. Ichigo didn't care that Kisuke was slammed. He wanted this man, has wanted this man for over a year already. Ichigo slid the shirt off the scientist, and skimmed his hands down to unfasten Kisuke's slacks. He bent lower and removed Kisuke's shoes and socks.

With the Geta-Boshi leaning back on his elbows, Ichigo coaxed him into lifting his hips, so the pants could be removed. He took this chance to kiss the man's inner thigh, when he felt fingernails scrape his scalp lightly. The feeling had the redhead closing his eyes in elation. Ichigo continued to work his way up, but the same hands that were in his hair a few seconds ago, were now gently pushing him away. He thought he heard Urahara say, _'We can't',_ but he disregarded the words. Ichigo opened his eyes and there before him, was evidence of Kisuke's true desire. So Ichigo advanced on the man, and pulled at the underwear.

Before Kisuke could think, Ichigo's mouth was wrapped around his cock. "Ahh, Fuck!" he bellowed. Kisuke had been abjuring and renouncing the boy's advances for so long, and his body could not take it anymore. He wasn't concerned at this point, what trouble he would have to face later, Urahara Kisuke was going to have Kurosaki Ichigo, tonight!

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter refers to the Joe Jonas YouTube video, where he jokingly danced to "Single Ladies."  
Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	4. Can You Rape The Willing?

**A/N: (MxM) **Full on, no holds barred LEMON****

**Songs in this Chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 7: page 3: Can You Rape The Willing?...

**6 hours until morning…**

Ichigo sucked more of this man's cock into his mouth. He pulled at and removed Kisuke's underwear. He then firmly closed a hand around the base of Urahara's member, squeezing and stroking it, while his tongue and mouth played havoc on the older male. Ichigo was going on instinct right now, seeing as he never did something like this before. He was a perfectly normal teenage boy having read and watched pornography before. He did have a good idea of what he should do. But imagining and preforming were two different things. His stomach was twisting into knots, with the anxiety of not knowing whether he was doing this right. Then he heard Kisuke sucking in quick breaths, and groaning.

Even after sitting upright on the futon, Kisuke couldn't catch his breath. The mouth on him felt so good, and the boy's tongue was making him see stars. "Ahh… haa… haa… please," he pleaded with the teenager. He was doing his best not to thrust his hips forward. Kisuke worried Ichigo would stop this sweet torture, if he did. So instead, he passed hand over hand through the boy's short tresses. When Ichigo took even more of him into his mouth, Kisuke couldn't contain his whimper, "Hah, Ichigo!"

The sound of his name passing the eccentric man's lips encouraged Ichigo more. He drew the cock in his mouth harder, and then allowed it to slip from his lips. With his hands, Ichigo gripped it and encircled Kisuke slowly, twisting his top hand when he reached the sensitive tip. Ichigo felt the pervert shudder with every caress. Ichigo stood up from his kneeling position, still keeping a hand on the man's erection fondling him. With his now free hand, he clutched Kisuke from behind his neck, and brought their lips together.

Kisuke had never seen Ichigo so audacious before. He liked it! What he didn't like, was the boy was still clothed. As they rolled their tongues together, he reached up and pulled at the boy's shirt. Ichigo straighten and quickly discarded the offending materials. He pitched his shirt, to the ground around him.

Before Ichigo could reach for his belt, Kisuke's hands were there. Ichigo stared down at the man, with such intent, Kisuke thought he might erupt. He rubbed his hand over the boy's pant covered erection, and watched as Ichigo flipped his head up, sighing. Kisuke wasted no more time, as he unfastened and slid Ichigo's pants down with his underwear. His fingers sensed the power that resonated in those athletic limbs, as they made their way back up the redhead's thighs. Gliding his hands up, the former captain held Ichigo at his waist. Jerking slightly, Kisuke pulled the boy forward, and with the tip of his tongue, the Geta-Boshi flicked Ichigo's length.

Ichigo didn't know if he could handle the agony, this man was putting him through now. He had to seize the back of his own head, and clench his teeth when Kisuke continued his progress. He was learning a whole new lesson from his former teacher. This new battle he was fighting was control. With his cock now being sucked into the blonde man's mouth, Ichigo found his heart pounding, and his knees shaking. He wanted more, but Ichigo wasn't sure what that "more" he wanted was. Ichigo released the hair on his head from his tight grasp, and positioned them at his sides.

Kisuke circled his tongue around this powerful male's increasing member. He wrapped a hand around Ichigo's base, lapping, and swallowing, as the other found its way to the boy's rear entrance. With a light caress, the soft pad of Kisuke's finger massaged the tight nook. He could feel the space tense, as Ichigo's cock stiffened in his mouth.

"Haa, ahh," Ichigo voiced his pleasure, as he threaded his fingers into the blonde hair, gripping and scraping his fingers along the scalp. They advanced to the back of the shopkeeper's cranium, holding him there. Overwhelmed with hedonistic desire, Ichigo plunged his hips forward. He bent his head, and opened his eyes to observe Kisuke doing exactly what he'd fantasized about.

Kisuke's hunger intensified as he bore the assault of the young man's thrusts. He released his hold on the base of Ichigo's cock, and held onto the boy's waist. He had to relax his throat as Ichigo increased his penetrating lunges. The sounds coming from the redhead indicated to him that Ichigo's release would be soon. He slipped his hands around again to embrace the boy's rear.

"Yes, ahh, again…" Ichigo moaned. He knew now what he wanted from the formidable Shinigami. Kisuke complied, and slinked a finger into the taut opening. The finger inside him stroked the sides of that tight space, and Ichigo couldn't hold back his gratification. Ichigo withdrew his hands from the pervert's hair and tried to remove himself from the warm wet mouth, but Kisuke wouldn't allow him. "Ahh, Urahara… I'm… haa… I'm…," he stammered.

Taking a hand to grip him once more, Kisuke briefly lifted his mouth from Ichigo's cock. "I know," was his only response, then his mouth recommenced in drawing out the boy's bliss.

"Haa," Ichigo felt chills spark across his length and reach into his toes. He laid a hand on the former captain's shoulder, while the other ran quickly through his red hair, before positioning it to the back of the blonde's head. "Ahh, shit!" Taking the scientist's words as a blessing, Ichigo came undone in the succulent mouth of the Geta-Boshi.

Kisuke consumed all that Ichigo gave him, lapping and licking at his cock. He relished the feel of the boy shuddering and convulsing into his mouth. When Ichigo clutched at the back of his head, and blasted the back of his throat with his hot candy flavored zest, Kisuke thought he would spill onto the floor. With Ichigo still coming down from his ecstasy, Kisuke stood and grabbed him at the neck, and kissed him deeply.

Ichigo could not open his eyes yet, he was still feeling the pleasure brought by Kisuke's mouth. Then the man was kissing him, and he couldn't catch his breath with Kisuke's tongue sliding against his teeth. The hand at his neck pulled him forward, and he didn't feel himself being turned toward the futon, until the back of his legs grazed it. Disconnecting with the Shinigami's lips, Ichigo was tumbling backward onto the mattress, while the body above him came following down. Ichigo laid back and instinctively bent a knee, to guide the Geta-Boshi into a stable position. He reached up and encircled his arms around Kisuke's neck, drawing him back down onto his lips.

Bracing himself on his arms above Ichigo, Kisuke allowed the boy to lure him into another kiss. He bent his arms at his elbows to get closer to Ichigo's skin, curling one arm under the redhead's back. Kisuke slid his other hand down the side of his youthful bed partner, resting at Ichigo's hip. He then pulled his lips from Ichigo, "Enough," he said to the utter surprise of the boy beneath him. Kisuke disentangled from Ichigo and turned onto his back beside him. Thrusting a hand into his blonde hair, he readied to toss the boy out, before it really was too late. But Ichigo had other ideas.

"Oh, I don't think so," he told the older man. Then spun onto his knees and locked his arms at Kisuke's shoulders. It was then that Ichigo noticed that in this position Kisuke could not move. So Ichigo took advantage of this situation, and threw his leg over Kisuke's hip, coming to settle on the thighs of the former captain. "Are you seriously, going to deny the both of us, what we want?" Ichigo reprimanded his former teacher. "I'm not a kid like everyone else my age is. So don't treat me like one." As Ichigo spoke to him, he couldn't help but stroke the very evident longing, Kisuke displayed. "Don't fight me anymore," he requested of the blonde.

In truth, Kisuke couldn't refuse this boy anymore. So when Ichigo bent forward to nip him at his neck, he let him. When Ichigo rocked his hips, spurring an even greater reaction from his cock, he didn't stop him. In fact, Kisuke gripped the boy at his hips to encourage Ichigo's actions. And with that slender neck so close to his lips; Kisuke couldn't stop himself from taking a small bite of it. "Ahh, Kami," he breathed. At the lustful whine, Ichigo felt triumphant.

Ichigo locked his lips to his teacher once more, before rising above the erotic man, and sinking himself onto Kisuke's length. Ichigo didn't expect the sudden sharp pain. So he was appreciative when Kisuke's hands came around lifting his ass, to guide their bodies together carefully. Ichigo gasped, and covered his mouth at the high pitched hum that tried to escape his throat. He felt the man's chest vibrate beneath him, as he chuckled at the attempt. The blonde Shinigami wouldn't be laughing for much longer.

The feel of this boy's tightness surrounding him had Kisuke enthralled. Kisuke had been grinning when he heard Ichigo inhale; his former pupil had no idea what he just got himself into. But Kisuke changed his mind rather quickly, when the boy's hips began to move. He rolled them slowly as if adjusting himself to the feel of having a cock there. Then Ichigo intensified the action with a slight rise and fall of his thighs. "Ahh," Kisuke found he was the one that couldn't control his voice this time. Then a mischievous look came over the boy's features when he picked his head up from Kisuke's shoulder, and he repeated his actions.

When Ichigo heard the pleasing sigh come from the Geta-Boshi, he was elated. After what the man had done to him, Ichigo wanted to bring that same feeling out of Kisuke. He rolled his hips again and hoisted his torso to support himself on his arms, bracing against Kisuke's chest. Rocking back and forth, Ichigo felt immense satisfaction bombard his nerves. Sprouting from inside the deepest depths of himself, and spreading out to his limbs, Ichigo experienced shockwaves of pleasure. He didn't even try to stop the "woman" sounds that seeped from him. That is when he recognized the hands on his hips, encouraging him to hasten his pace.

Kisuke discovered Ichigo to be better than he could have ever imagined, in his rowdiest fantasies. The substitute Shinigami was primal, in his lust. The sounds coming from the boy, was like a song he sung just for Kisuke. To bring out more of that melody, Kisuke shifted and thrust himself upwards. The scientist was compelled to hold Ichigo at the hips and quicken the velocity, at which the boy rode his member. He could see from Ichigo's own increasing erection, and the flush to his cheeks, that the boy was close to giving a repeat performance. Grabbing Ichigo's erection, he stroked to bring him to completion.

Ichigo could feel the building pressure again, and he was trying to avoid it, but he didn't think he could stop the orgasm's approach. He could feel his face going red, with his own embarrassment, at not being able to control himself. But when Kisuke removed his hands from his posterior, to brace one along his thigh, while the other took hold of his hard length, Ichigo didn't care anymore what he looked like. He tossed himself back, straightening his spine, and holding his weight against Kisuke's thighs, as he rocked harder against the Geta-Boshi's hand and cock. "Oh, God, please, squeeze me harder," the redhead wailed.

Watching Ichigo thrown back so erotically, Kisuke felt that familiar tremble, jolt through his cock. His passions were surging, and he wanted nothing more than to watch this boy shudder, quake and cry at his machinations. With Kisuke squeezing and filling him, Ichigo reached his peak. "Hah, hah, hah …. Ahh ff-ff-fuuuuuhhckk," Ichigo's climax was more violent than before, he observed. He had tightened his muscles around Kisuke's cock, as he soaked the man's chest and his entire body shook shamelessly.

Before giving the boy any time to think, Kisuke removed himself from Ichigo's rear. He stood and letting the legs at his waist fall the floor, Kisuke turned Ichigo and propelled him over the futon. The substitute Shinigami's hands landed hard against the mattress, as Kisuke stood behind him. Coaxing Ichigo to bring his knees to the mattress as well, the perverted shopkeeper, pushed on the boy's lower back, and entered him again. Grasping Ichigo's hips, Kisuke slid into him; in this position all of Kisuke's manhood, could sink in deeply. While imbedding himself entirely into the boy, Kisuke bowed over Ichigo's back, and plunged again and again. Ichigo cried in excitement at the pervert's thrusts, and raised one arm above him, pulling the Geta-Boshi by the neck, closer to himself. Kisuke was there, ready to come, when the boy screamed.

"Ahh, ahh… ohh, hah… hah, fuck, YES!" Ichigo came again, with Kisuke's forcefulness. Turning his head slightly, Ichigo's lips were so close to Kisuke's; he could smell the blonde's hot cinnamon breath. "Ahh, Ohh, Kisuke," Ichigo exhaled on a shuddered moan.

As Ichigo's opening began to clamp down on him, Kisuke clutched onto the boy's shoulders. With his final long hard thrusts, Kisuke heard his name from the carnal boy. Never has he heard his name called with such euphoria and ecstasy, "Ahh, shit… hah," he howled and let his own release go.

Both men crumpled to the mattress, completely spent. Kisuke barely had enough energy to remove himself and roll to the side of Ichigo. When he could think again, Ichigo turned over towards his former teacher. The man had his eyes closed, and was breathing heavily. He stared down at Kisuke, and one of the scientist's eyes popped open briefly. Raising an arm, Kisuke drew the boy into the crook of his arm. "Sleep, now," was all he said and dozed off. Ichigo felt the weight of everything that just occurred, and couldn't keep his eyes open now if he wanted to. His eyes heavy, Ichigo rested his head to Kisuke's chest, and slumbered.

* * *

"I was absolutely willing, Ichigo," Kisuke leaned in across the kotatsu. "But you would have known that had you bothered to stay, and find out." He put down his tea, and laid his hand out for Ichigo to take his invitation.

Ichigo looked down at the palm facing up at him across the table. He gently positioned the cup down, and allowed his hand to amble gradually to the outstretched hand of Kisuke. When it was clasped in his hand, Ichigo asked, "Do you really have any idea how long I've wanted to be with you, Urahara-san?" He did not raise his eyes from their fingers locked together.

"I think we're way passed the use formalities, eh? Ichigo?" he joked with the boy. "And to answer your question… no matter how long you have wanted, I've wanted you longer."

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned. He finally decided to raise his head, and once he looked into those grey eyes, he became lost again.

Kisuke pulled at the boy, bringing him closer to him, and lifted his other hand to Ichigo's cheek. He pulled his former pupil near, and grazed his lips over the younger man. Kisuke traced his tongue over Ichigo's lower lip, and then nipped at it. Ichigo sucked in a breath, and his reward was the invasion of his teacher's tongue. They both stood and crashed into the other's embrace. Kisuke slid his hands low, until they rested at Ichigo's posterior. Hooking his arms under the boy's thighs, he lifted Ichigo against his recent desire. Detaching his lips from his lover for a brief moment, he said, "We can talk about that any other time, right now, you have a new training session to attend to." The pervert laughed again at the boy's blush, then carried him back to the mattress, and began unraveling the knot of Ichigo's yukata.

* * *

**A/N:  
OMG, I finally got through it all. I am terribly sorry for such a long wait. But first, I had to get this story out of the way. It was this one, that's had Ichigo casting Getsuga Tenshō all over my brain, stopping me from completing any other story. Then I wanted to get the other stories in place and ordered correctly, but my internet went out for another week, so I couldn't upload. THEN, before I got my internet back, my life partner IsshinSSDD was hospitalized, so… I wasn't thinking about fanfic, for a while. I was thinking, hmmmm… whiskey? Sounds like a plan -_- Wild guess as to what whiskey, Kisuke drinks … :P (hint: his breath smells like hot cinnamon, hahaha!) So Read and Review Please, I really want feedback on this one guys. **


End file.
